project_glitch_in_the_systemfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariena Uyilst
About: Ariena Uyilst, also known by her Trollian Handle, twilightGuardian, is one of the fan-made Trolls for a fan-made Sgrub Session known as Trolliad that is based off of Andrew Hussie's Homestuck. Her sign is the last quarter crescent moon. Her Handle is in reference to two different things: "twilight" being associated with her lunar symbol and owlish ways, and "Guardian" being associated with her dreams of becoming a Guardian to protect other Trolls as well as her belief that owls are noble and sacred guardians. She has four horns, two bigger ones on top and two smaller ones on bottom; both pairs curve slightly inwards. Ariena types in a pale lavender font and uses a variety of numbers as placeholders for letters. She always places "ovo>>" as a prefix in every draft she writes, most likely as to resemble "the words of a wise owl". She also replaced her "L"'s with forward slash marks. Her emoticons tend to include her horns, as with the following: 3):), 3):(, 3)>:(. When the emoticon does different mouth formations such as those related to ":P" or ":O", the mouth follows the letters of her quirk such as: 3):9 or 3):0. ETYMOLOGY Ariena's original name from development was "Arien Fengari". However upon further development, it soon became "Ariena Uyilst". "Arien" is Latin for "silver", and Uyilst was grabbed off of a random-name-generator. BIOGRAPHY Roleplaying Ariena Uyilst has been seen roleplaying as a variety of things, which includes her owl-sona and even her Ancestor. Ariena roleplays when she's in playful mood or when she is talking to Trolls who roleplay on a regular basis. Instead of placing asterisks, she places dashes in between her actions as to avoid confusion of her quirk concerning her apostrophes. Salemm Salemm is Ariena's owl-sona, of whom she has roleplayed as several times. Salemm is a barred owl (in Troll terms, a "striped hootbeast") and often makes an appearance through text-roleplay rather than FLARP or any form of live-action roleplay. Salemm appears to take on the personality of a "guardian" owl, being protective, noble and wise, though very caring, curious, and goofy at the same time. Salemm appears to, like Ariena, enjoy stargazing and astronomy. Ariena's backstory for Salemm exists as follows: "ovo>> wh3n 5a/3mm wa5 a y0ung h00tb3a5t, b3f0r3 h3r f/ight f3ath3r gr3w, h3r fami/y wa5 attack3d by a vici05 band 0f 0w/5 in th3 midd/3 0f a 5t0rm. during th3 attack, 5h3 accid3nta//y f3// 0ut 0f th3 n35t, which had 59ar3d h3r fr0m th3 3vi/ band5* ta/0n5, but 0p3n3d h3r u9 t0 a w0r/d fu// 0f many 0th3r dang3r5 that 90535 thr3at5 t0 y0ung h00tb3a5t5 5uch a5 5h3. h0w3v3r, a fami/y 0f 5i/v3rwing 3ch0b3a5t5 bats f0und h3r and t00k h3r in, d359it3 3ch0b3a5t5 b3ing a c0mm0n 3n3my 0f h00tb3a5t5. th3 5i/v3rwing5 taught h3r h0w t0 f/y and hunt and b3 acc39ting 0f th053 0ut5id3 h3r c/utch. th3y taught h3r t0 b3 a/3rt, 5n3aky, and caring. 0n3 day, th0ugh, tr0//5 cam3 and t0r3 d0wn th3 r005t*5 habitat, ki//ing th3 fami/y 0f 3ch0b3a5t5 that had rai53d h3r 5inc3 wrigg/3rh00d. h0rrifi3d, 5a/3mm tri3d f3nding th3 tr0//5 0ff, but it wa5 t00 /at3. 5inc3 that day, 5a/3mm ha5 v0w3d t0 9r0t3ct a// /if3 in th3 f0r35t, r3gard/355 0f what ca5t3 th3y may hav3 in th3 f0r35ty 0rd3r. 5h3 taught h3r53/f h0w t0 fight, but m0r3 im90rtant/y 5h3 taught h3r53/f h0w t0 /0v3 b3y0nd h3r v3ry b3ing. thu5, th3 ri53 0f th3 n0b/3 h00tb3a5t guardian, 5a/3mm." Foreseer Tiameska Another character, one that Ariena tends to roleplay more as a FLARP character, is her Ancestor. Much like how Terezi Pyrope had FLARPed as Neophyte Redglare and Vriska Serket had FLARPed as Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, Ariena FLARPed as Tiameska Highglow, also known Foreseer or Foreseer Tiemeska. Her actions were based off of what information Ariena could gather from her Ancestor's journal. Like the rest of Ariena's interesting roleplaying characters, Foreseer Tiameksa was seen as an individual who was noble and wise and prized the aspects of mystery. Ariena would often FLARP her during roleplayed "case trials", and poetic yet adventurous formats. Ariena's sona for her seems to be very bold and daring, wise, very seductive, yet fearful and at times foolish. Ariena also has what seems to be a closet cosplay for Foreseer Tiameska which consists of a torn up scarf and a cloak. Pre-Trolliad After her successful bout in the Trials, she grew up and lived in a tree-house built in a tree that grew out of a cave. It appears that her Respite Block consisted mostly of the tree house while the rest of her Hive is in the cave. She use to live there alone with her 20-foot-tall owl Lusus named Mama Hoot. When she was a young Wriggler she had wandered about her Hive's territory alone. One day she saw a stranger upon her territory; a tall Troll that had a near resemblance to her. This said Troll had given Ariena a book -to be exact, Ariena's Ancestor's journal. It is through this journal that Ariena learns of her Ancestor and has a pretty good idea of what her friends' Ancestors were like as well. Throughout the sweeps Ariena has read this journal over and over again, analyzing and soaking in all the details that she could, believing it would help her discover who she is and who she's meant to be. One passage in that journal told of Luaria Vilkas' Ancestor,'s The Guardian, backstory which thus inspired Ariena to become a Guardian. Ariena also has learned of other Ancestors that were of relation to the Trolls in her session, and seemed to have liked to flaunt this information around. But it seemed that the journal had unlocked other things for Ariena too, for not long after discovering her Ancestor's peculiar ability to read Fate, she had received an unexpected visit from an unwanted visitor. She could not see this visitor, per say, but she could hear him. This "visitor" had granted Ariena the ability to read Fate as well through stargazing and moon-gazing; however, this was not an easy process and a request that Ariena had not made. In the beginning of harnessing this "new gift", Ariena would obsessively hear various voices in her head, being the "whispers of Fate". She would also see illusions and imaged put before her by said "whispers", which drove her mad. Many people begun to think that the Rareblood was schizophrenic, and for a while she had lost what little friends she had. The whispers in the images drove the girl to the point that she had attempted suicide quite a few times, and had developed depression afterwards that would stick with her for the rest of her life. She eventually learned to gain control of this Fate-reading ability and the whispers and the images that she would hear and see. She would not have as many break-downs, and would only look to the Fates if she feels obliged to, which was often. She use to meddle in many peoples' affairs with the excuse saying "it was Fate". She had even once murdered Hadesa Lankro's flush crush with such excuse, which triggered Hadesa's Psycho!Mode pre-game. She later became more respectful of Trolls and their Fate. When Devaron Raliak had received the Sgrub Beta package from a close relation, Ariena had encouraged him to play it as she had "saw it in Fate's stars". Thus she helped encourage the gathering of Teams and the preparation for the game of Sgrub. Trolliad Ariena is firstly introduced within her Respite Block. It is not her Wriggling Day, and thus when the viewer goes to "rename" her, they are unable to as she is already six sweeps old and had received her true name. Her adventure opens up with her messing around with her sylladex, being an owner of her once-equipped roulette captchalogue. She equips a variety of items including her book sylladex, which she is to equip later; her hat, and then an actual book. After messing around a while and going on pointless little quests such as unsticking a bird who's guts is splattered all over her husktop screen, and strifing with her lusus. After said quests have been settled, we then witness the first conversation between this Troll and another. -More information to be inputted-